


Enchanted to Meet You

by pallorsomnium



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Art, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An <i>Enchanted</i> AU - A meeting between two different worlds on the streets of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parma/gifts).



> Drawn for **parma**. I unfortunately defaulted on the Secret Mutant exchange, but I was determined to finish this for you. Here is the final product! 
> 
> Thanks so much to **[redacted]** and **[redacted]** for all your help and putting up with my email spam.
> 
> This is based off the prompt with Charles/Erik and "Fluff, flangst, or PWP. Necktie vs Scarf. May or may not be Enchanted (2007)."

**Author's Note:**

> Textures from [meisan](http://meisan.deviantart.com/), [AF Studios](http://af-studios.deviantart.com/), and [CGTextures.com](http://www.cgtextures.com/).


End file.
